Códigos
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Naruto sólo queria una respuesta, una simple respuesta. ¿Qué sientes por mi? Y Sasuke, Sasuke se la daría pero no de manera clara xD Porque la clase de informatica es aburrida, Naruto muy lento y Sasuke supo darles un uso a los codigos. FF ha vuelto! yay


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla :)

LA FF VOLVIO YAYYYY~~~XD

al fin~ XD

**_Realmente no me agradan las personas que sólo te buscan cuando necesitan de tí, lamentablemente el mundo esta podrido._**

**_Queda en ti ser una manzana que contamine al resto o, dejarte contaminar por el resto._**

* * *

**Códιgoѕ**

—_El código ASCII o Código Normalizado Americano para el Intercambio de la Información es un esquema de codificación que asigna valores numéricos a las letras, números, signos de puntuación y algunos otros caracteres. Estos varían según los Bits que apliquemos._

Viernes por la tarde en clase de informática, Sasuke Uchiha intentaba por todos los medios no quedarse dormido ante la tal aburrida clase de Iruka-sensei acerca de la estructura de aburridos códigos. Obviaba las miradas divertidas de Ino y Sakura quienes lo encontraban a él más interesante que la clase.

—_El código ASCII extendido nos permite representar letras con un valor de ocho dígitos variantes entre cero y uno ya que este a diferencia del normal representa 8 bits._

No pudo evitar voltear la mirada y concentrarla en la de su compañero-amigo-novio-amante-rival quien le miraba fijamente. Naruto tenía una expresión interrogante en el rostro, no prestaba ni la más minima atención a la clase puesto que la persona a su lado se la robaba por completo.

—Dime que sientes por mí.

Exigiendo nuevamente una respuesta y muy bajito, casi en un susurro volvió a repetir la misma pregunta que venía haciéndole desde hace días. Para Sasuke no era algo de importancia el expresar sus sentimientos constantemente cosa que para Naruto, sí lo era.

El moreno giró los ojos fastidiado, bien fuese un "_Te odio_" o un "_Te amo_" el rubio siempre quería la total correspondencia a sus palabras porque le veía necesario y muy importante en su relación o algo parecido. Estaba cansado de demostrarle sus sentimientos a Naruto con detalles y acciones, totalmente a su manera pero el muy tonto no se daba cuenta de ello.

Y entre los ojitos llorones, pucheros y gruñidos de frustración por parte del rubio, Sasuke termino por mirar a la pizarra ignorándole por completo.

—_La representación de letras basándonos en el código binario y en el ASCII extendido son los siguientes:_

Casi de inmediato, una brillante idea le dio la solución. Con notoria arrogancia, le quitó la libreta en donde Naruto solía dibujar a pequeños Sasuke's colgados de un árbol, incendiados, asesinados o mutilados entre otras cosas.

Miró con molestia la falta de oficio de su novio y obviando aquella idiotez, Sasuke comenzó a escribir lo que Iruka-sensei estaba copiando en la pizarra.

—Serás idiota…

Naruto suspiró frustrado cuando el moreno había decidido copiar esa aburrida clase, lo peor de todo es que lo estaba haciendo en su libreta. Unos minutos más tarde, el rubio jugaba con sus lápices hasta que Sasuke lo golpeó con la libreta en la cabeza y la colocó justo a su lado mientras sonreía tan engreídamente como siempre.

—Bastardo…

De mala gana, tomó la libreta dispuesto a dibujar a un Sasuke decapitado cuando notó que justo arriba de sus dibujos estaban escritos unos números extraños:

01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 01001111 01000100 01001111 01000010 01000101

Estuvo a punto de insultarle nuevamente cuando la campana sonó y todos dejaron el salón incluyendo al moreno quien salió como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Despreocupadamente paseo la mirada aburrida por todo el lugar hasta fijarla en la pizarra, encontrándose allí con unos números muy parecidos a los de su cuaderno en el pizarrón.

01000001 A  
01000010 B  
01000011 C  
01000100 D  
01000101 E  
01000110 F  
01000111 G  
01001000 H  
01001001 I  
01001010 J  
01001011 K  
01001100 L  
01001101 M  
01001110 N  
01001111 O  
01010000 P  
01010001 Q  
01010010 R  
01010011 S  
01010100 T  
01010101 U  
01010110 V  
01010111 W  
01011000 X  
01011001 Y  
01011010 Z

—Serás hijo de…

Se removió los cabellos y tiró de ellos por tal frustración, habían demasiados ceros y unos para su gusto. Y después de dos horas descifrando aquel código solo en aquel salón una enorme sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Los lamentos por no haber prestado atención a la clase y todo lo demás desaparecieron por completo, estaba estupidamente complacido.

Mirando una vez más la libreta, se sintió flotando en las nubes. Cosas como esa, demostraban que la perseverancia era un arma letal y más si se trataba de presionar al bastardo.

01010100 **T** 01000101 **E** 01000001 **A** 01001101 **M** 01001111 **O** 01000100 **D** 01001111 **O** 01000010 **B** 01000101 **E**

* * *

Yayyyy lol

celebremos todas juntas q la ff ya sirve! XDD al fin, T^T casi muero XD

en fin, amo este fic :D carente de sentido, cursi y aburrido XD LOL

pero todos sabemos lo que estos codigos pueden hacerle anuestros cerebros no? no? XD

una forma muy original de declarar sentimientos no? XD pero no les recomiendo escribir "me gustas" o "se mi pareja" en estos codigos xD la persona a quien se lo den tardara años en descifrarlo xD primero se aburriran o se frustraran antes de resolverlo

eso claro a menos que a la persona que quieras declarartele sea un super mega informatico que se sepa los numeros de memoria hahaha

tendria que ser un mega freack o no? ._. XD

en fin! es una bonita forma para decir cosas secretas o de las cuales te dan mucha verguenza decir o escribir xD

weeeeee sweet~

hoy no tengo mucho que decir ._.

solo que intenten descifrar esto LOL :

01010010 01000101 0101011001001001 01000101 01010111

hahahaha LOL sigue la flecha, presiona el botón y comenta! :3

y cuidense del facebook ¬o¬ es un vicio XDD

l

l

V


End file.
